epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 19: Al Capone vs the Joker
didn't help write the epis- oh wait, this isn't TDERB... Credit to TK for help writing and Wonder for proofreading, as well as TK. Reig gave info once again. This is my fourth remake by now. So ye. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! AL CAPONE! VERSUS! THE JOKER! BEGIN! Al Capone: It’s an honor to meet Pennywise in person, It’s about to go down fast. I could do some time in Alcatraz and still manage to kick your ass. While you’re brought to pain by Bruce Wayne, I take my Tommy to play. I spit fierce like Mr. Freeze. My raps end old bags like you like the Ice Age. Putting the fedora back in style, and wipe stupid smiles off punch line crime freaks. Are my lines toxic? Highly. I hypnotize listeners like Poison Ivy. This man is the pits, I highly doubt he can spit, you amount to shit. A problem no steroid injection can fix. This time bomb of a man’s just heard the last tick. Learn to play nice with others, this loser needs to make some new friends. I’ll introduce you to two of mine right now, mess with them, you’ll be dead. I’ve got the real war face, Manson. So wipe off Harley’s make up. This clown doesn’t understand jokes. Here’s one: You’ve already won. Joker: Go back to the hood, boy, because even your little posse can't handle this insane clown. I’m causing mayhem in Gotham, you’re just a pesky bum from downtown. You won’t make it out Lucky; you aren’t even the real father of crime. Selling beer for cash won’t save that sorry ass of yours this time. You’re Torrio’s bitch, the only paper you’ve made is in the factory. I’m a sadistic, you’re pessimistic, I think we’ll both find this satisfactory. When I play my cards right, I get out of jail for free. Pretty boy here went to an island, and left with an STD. This fatass, Sicilian sissy must be the Riddler; because you gotta be kidding me. Bootleg this kick up your ass, I’m a Bane, even the bat can’t get rid of me. Struttin’ around, filled with Syphilis, this man must be bi-curious, You take the home out of homeboy; I can see why you’re so serious. Al Capone: Like the real card; you’re useless. I’m the ace; everyone wants to have me. ‘Bout time to show Jeff why he can’t make the cut. This gag’s a has been. I ain’t afraid of a purple Ronald McDonald; time to kick some McNuggets, You’re a lonely neon Skrillex; This Robbie Rotten needs lovin’. I flow like spaghetti, flows delicious, this Italian man aims to appetize. I’ll show you what a real gangster’s like, this’ll be the Day the Clown Cried. Harley Quinn: Hands offa my puddin’, before I pop this obese Tony Montana in the scars, Just ask Sinatra, this Joker’s wild. He’s an unpredictable card. This South Side rapper’s as threatening as Pitbull; your style blows, Capone. You must have something against romance, shooting yourself off all alone. I may seem dainty and quaint, but make no mistake, this minx lays it down mean. Don’t fuck around with the King without expecting the Queen. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! Who won? Al Capone The Joker & Harley Quinn Hint: Steel the show Category:Blog posts